


La servante à la dague

by Peachy_Hennessy



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, M/M, Master/Servant, Servants, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Hennessy/pseuds/Peachy_Hennessy
Summary: Bonjour cher lecteurs et lectrices je vous propose une histoire quelque peu vampirique qui est un univers j’apprécie.N’hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes je ferrais tout mon possible pour les corriger au plus vite !Bonne Lecture !
Kudos: 1





	La servante à la dague

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour cher lecteurs et lectrices je vous propose une histoire quelque peu vampirique qui est un univers j’apprécie.  
> N’hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes je ferrais tout mon possible pour les corriger au plus vite ! 
> 
> Bonne Lecture !

\- Polly, permettez moi de vous interrompre dans vos activités. J’ai juste deux mots à vous dire.  
Cette phrase commence à devenir bien monotone à mes oreilles. Cela fait trop longtemps que je l’entends.  
\- Je vous écoute monsieur.  
Il est assis sur ce fameux fauteuil de couleur bordeau, les jambes croisés le regard transperçant ma rétine.  
L’ambiance est loins d’être d’être joviale mais avec temps on finit par s’y faire.  
\- J’ai entendue des plaintes à votre sujet, comme vous le savez, mon fils de sang pur supporte de moins en moins votre présence dans cette demeure.  
\- J’en suis vraiment navrée… je-  
\- Cessez vos paroles inutiles, vous devenez insipide, si vous ne changez pas votre mode de vie vous risquez de subir de lourdes conséquences...  
Je hoche machinalement de la tête en regardant mes bottines. je ne dit rien car je sais que ce n’est pas finis, je connais la chanson par cœur.  
\- Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, vous avez.. comment dire.. les qualités nécessaires pour, mon fils.  
\- Je ferai tout mon possible pour le satisfaire Monsieur, tel est mon devoir.  
A vrais dire, rester ici causera ma perte, je le sais, mais j’ai perdu le sens des jours et tu temps. Je me contente donc m'incliner en fermant les yeux car son regard me brûle, comme si on laissait les yeux ouverts dans une eau trop salée.  
Je recule de quelques pas et me retourne pour sortir de cette pièce qui me glace le sang.  
\- Une dernière chose Mademoiselle.  
Je m'immobilise, pourquoi il y a un couplet de plus ? il n’y à pas de couplet à la fin de cette chanson …  
\- Si mon fils se plaint encore à cause vous, vous savez ce qu’il vous arrivera .?  
Je ferme la porte derrière moi cessant cette musique bien trop distordu. 

Je marche dans le long couloir, avec les mêmes résonances que mes talons font quand qu'ils se posent sur le carrelage froid et dur. Ce manoir empeste la cette odeur âcre et mortuaire, certes je m’en suis accommodée à cette odeur, du moins je n’ai pas le choix. La cuisine se situe à quelque mètre mais le fils du Vicomte m’attend de pied ferme. Futur héritier de la Famille Holsgard ce dernier est aussi cynique et venal que son père.  
_Les festivités vont bientôt commencer... _  
Je passes devant lui, l’ignorant et abordant une mine la plus impassible car lui montrer un indice de faiblesse c’est signer son arrêt de mort.  
\- J’ai faim.  
Sa voix me procure une sensation de dégoût, mes muscles faciaux froment une grimace. J’accélère le pas, fuyant à tout pris cet individu qui me répugne jusqu'à la moelle.  
Mais quelle idée..  
Je sens aussitôt une masse s'agripper autour de ma nuque, par réflexe je glapis et écarquille les yeux sentant une pression s’exercer sur ma jugulaire. C’est comme un collier à lièvre , plus tu te débats, plus le piège se resserre et la mort te harponne sans crier gare avant même que tu es fais ta prière. Je me mets à gémir ne supportant plus cette emprise qui me broie les cervicale, me faisant comprendre un énième fois à quel point je suis faible face à lui.  
\- Tu as entendu ce que je t’ai dit ?  
\- Sauf votre respect Monsieur Holsgard il reste des provisions dans la réserve et il y en a assez pour pour deux semaines.  
\- Il m’en faut du frais.  
Je sens son souffle ronger ma peau, il est chaud, aride et me brûle. Je me débat une dernière fois et il me libère en me lançant un regard dédaigneux, je pose mes mains sur ma nuque tâchant de calmer cette vive douleur qui me lance comme une morsure de chien.  
Je me retourne vers cet homme, osant le regarder dans les yeux malgré ma taille.  
Il passe une main dans ses cheveux noir de jais avant de se pencher vers moi:  
\- Le sang est périmé  
\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, le sang peut se conserver 21 à 35 jours selon le-  
\- Qu’est ce que tu ne comprend pas dans le mot “frais”, Polly. Une mortelle aussi pitoyable que toi ne peut connaître l'apport nutritif que comporte le plasma. Le sang pur est chaud, stérile et le goût est incomparable. Celui dans la réserve est fade, il est acre et dénué de saveur.  
J’ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer à l'écoute de ses paroles. Il me regarde dans le blanc des yeux tout en continuant de déblatérer son discours écœurant. Je prends un grande inspiration et lui explique en gardant mon calme que son appétit est si vorace qu’il serait capable de me tuer en me vidant de mon sang. De plus, j’ai d’autre chats à fouetter plutôt que de s'occuper de sa personne.  
\- Tu préfères nourrir cette chose qui me sert de frère?.  
\- Il reste du sang dans la réserve, vous pouvez en consommer la quantité que vous désirez. De plus, Il existe aussi ce que vous appelez “les poudres magiques” qui sont en réalité des aromates qui pourront relever tes victuaille, en attendant, votre frère est bien plus vulnérable vous et a besoin de plus de soin, alors je vous pris de rester indulgent.  
Sur ces mot je tourne les talons priant qui ne me rechoppe pas comme la fois dernière, mais visiblement ce dernier préfère claquer violemment la porte de la cuisine. Les tableaux du couloir tremblent mais cela m’est égale et je continue à avancer, la tempête étant passée.__

__Je suis devant une porte en bois massif ornée de feuille d’or. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres soulagée de savoir que je mérite une petite trêve.  
Ma main frappe le battant avec un certaine frénésie, contente de savoir qui se cache derrière cette porte. Une voix me dit d'entrer et je pénètre dans une pièce la plus lumineuse de ce manoir. Le soleil éclairer la salle d’un jaune divin, le parquet en bois brille de mille feu du au verni et les verre en cristal que se trouvent sur la table située devant la fenêtre projette des fragments irisés sur les murs tel des morceaux d’étoile tombés du ciel.  
\- Comment Allez vous? demandè-je.  
Face à ce silence, je comprends rapidement qu’il a besoin de moi, je me précipite vers le lit sur lequel il est allongé et m'assoie sur le bord. Il est affalé, son corp englouti dans le drap. Son teint est pâle, dénué de vitalité, même ses lèvres ont perdu leur pigments.  
\- Oleg, vous avez mauvaise mine...  
Il me regarde mais il est trop faible pour répondre. Je le redresse délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal mais car j’ai l'impression de manipuler un pantin de verre. Il paraît si fragile que le moindre faux mouvement le briserait. Une fois installé il me sourit et me chuchote que tout vas bien mais je suis incapable de le croire. Je lui caresse ta tête emmêlement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il sont brun, longs et reflètent une couleur vénitienne comme celle de son père. A ce contact, il ferme les yeux profitant de cette douceur dont il a droit trois fois par semaine.  
En toute honnêteté, Oleg est quelqu'un de tendre qui savoure chaque moment que je passe avec lui. Mais malheureusement mon rôle n’est pas de lui tenir compagnie mais de subvenir à ses besoins.  
\- Je suppose que mon père n’a pas été clément, j’en suis navré.  
J’ôte mon collier, en le rassurant que je commence à être habituée à vivre dans cette demeure. En observant mes gestes il nie de la tête avant de la poser lourdement sur l'oreiller calés sur la tête de lit. Je m’avance doucement vers lui sortant un tissu de ma poche situés sur le cotée gauche de ma robe. Il marmonne que c’est du gâchis de devoir le faire et refuse catégoriquement. Je soupire et tente de lui faire entendre raison en exprimant mon inquiétude face à son état de santé qui faiblit de jour en jour. Oleg me scrute avec un sourire dessiné sur son visage, il prétend que tout va bien et que c’est juste une piètre maladie, mais comment le croire ?..  
\- Vous savez que vous mentez très mal ?  
\- Je ne ment pas, le médecin à dit que c'était une simple grippe.  
\- C’est pour ça que votre père vous laisse pourrir dans celle salle depuis déjà quinze jours.  
Ne sachant quoi répondre il papillonne des yeux, hébété face à ma remarque. Poussant un long soupir, Oleg se redresse puisant dans ces dernière forces pour être face à moi. Il est épuisé et s'essouffle à chaque geste. Son corps va s'écrouler d’un instant à l’autre. Je lui présente mon cou une deuxième fois en tâchant de laisser assez d’espace pour pouvoir accueillir son visage. Il l'approche et ouvre la bouche laissant apparaître ses canines blanches immaculées. Soudain il lèche ma gorge appliquant sa salive qui comporte un antalgique. Je tique face à son geste et l'incite à continuer en lui caressant l'arrière de la tête. Il m’avertit que cela risque de faire mal avant de me planter ses crocs dans ma peau. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche, sentant cette morsure de serrer autour de mes veines. Je l'entends suçoter en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre son souffle. A chaque gorgée je me sens ma vigueur m'abandonner pour laisser place à des vertiges. Mon corps devient lourd et je m’affale sur le lit mais Oleg me rattrape dans ma chute en te tenant la tête pour la poser délicatement sur le drap. Il décroche ses dents de mon cou et se redresse, me contemplant de long en large. Ayant repris le poile de la bête il s'étire, déployant ses bras tel un aigle en plein vol. Ses griffes acérées sortent avant de se rétracter aussitôt.  
\- Je suis désolé Polly je savais que c’était une mauvaise idée !  
\- Ca va, je vais bien..  
Les rôles s’inversent, me voilà allongée sur le lit le teint blafard à trembler de froid. Oleg se penche vers moi me léchant le sang venant de ma blessure. Ca picote mais son geste me soulage car je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir car malgré l'anesthésiant, la sensation de perdre son énergie est relativement stressante.  
J’ai froid et Oleg m'enveloppe dans le drap avec une douceur comparable à un caresse. Mes paupières sont lourdes et croulent dû à ma fatigue bien trop intense…_ _


End file.
